


Life Is Incomplete Without You

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Alcohol, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Armin Arlert, Bottom Armin Arlert, College Graduate Armin Arlert, College Graduate Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, German Eren Yeager, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Minor Levi/Erwin Smith, Mpreg, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Marco Bott, POV Alternating, POV Armin Arlert, POV Eren Yeager, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Scent Marking, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda
Summary: Graduation is over and done with and everyone goes back to the Frat House to party one last time before going to Armin's Grandfather's family home by the beach minutes from Scouts University, their 7-year home.The moment they walk through the doors of the Frat House, Armin goes into heat and his Alpha sweeps him away upstairs for privacy.What happens upstairs? What's the outcome? Will they be mentally prepared for the new responsibility that comes right after the hard heat? Or will they fall apart?Good thing they will be living with all their friends to help out, right?Who knows?»I certainly do but I ain't spoiling~!;)«





	1. Graduation Night

**Notes:**

**Edited:**

_Scheisse - Shit_  
_Na sicher - Of course_  
_Meine kleine Fee - My little Fairy_  
_Ich will das zu sehr - I want that too much_  
_Beschleunigt - Faster_  
_Bitte - Please_  
_Harter - Harder_  
_Fee - Fairy_  
_Ich liebe dich - I love you_  
_Ich liebe dich auch, Reizend - I love you too, Lovely_

**I do believe I got the right translations this time! Enjoy!**

**_🌹Eren Yeager_ ** **_🌹_ **

 

“CONGRATULATIONS TO THE 104TH CLASS ON GRADUATING! MAY YOU FIND A GREAT LIFE AFTER! AND MAY YOU GET THE CAREERS YOU ALL WORKED SO HARD TO GET!” Professor Pixis boomed through the mic, obviously drunk but not noticeable by anyone not familiar with his moods.

 

Jean, Marco, Mikasa, Annie, Erwin, Levi, Hange, Moblit, Petra, Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Connie, Sasha, Armin, and I were all laughing, pushing each other around, and cheering as we all stepped out and got ready to head to the Frat House for one last party before we all moved into Armin’s Grandfather’s family home just minutes from Scouts University, the college that they all signed up for seven years prior.

 

Armin, Mikasa, Levi, Erwin, and I all hopped into the black and white Ford truck, Connie, Sasha, Annie, Moblit, Jean, and Marco hopping into the red Prius. Petra, Oluo, Eld, Hange, and Gunther all hopped in the dark blue Porsche.

 

I sat in the backseat of the truck with Armin and Mikasa, my arm wrapped possessively around my small, fairy mate, face nuzzled in his scent.

 

I grabbed the walkie-talkie from Levi’s outstretched hand, hitting the ‘talk’ button and started attendance.

 

“Rogue here! I’m with Strategist, Knight, Corporal, and Commander in the black and white Ford! Attendance so listen up! Red Prius, Soldier, Potato Girl, Female Titan, Veteran, Horse Face, and Freckled Jesus! You all in?” I called, a smile on my face as I tried to remain serious but failing.

 

“Potato Girl here! We are all here and accounted for! Finish attendance so we can hurry and get food! I’m starving!” Sasha called out, groaning in the walkie-talkie.

 

“Thanks for the report Potato Girl! Alright! Dark blue Porsche! Attendance so listen up! Strawberry, Impersonator, Blunter, Glasses, and Bronze!” I mocked Levi’s impression when I called Hange’s nickname, chuckling as he turned and glared at me halfheartedly.

 

“Glasses here! We’re all ready to get to the party here! So let’s get this show on the road!” Hange called back, giving off her maniac laugh right after.

 

“Alright! Everyone! Move out!” I hollered, tossing the walkie-talkie back to Levi before I turned Armin’s face my way and planted a deep kiss to his lips.

 

“Ew! Don’t start making out with me back here with you!” Mikasa groaned, covering her face with her hands as she turned away.

 

I pulled away, laughing as my fairy mate’s face burned red from embarrassment, even though he held a shy smile on his pink lips.

 

“Reiner and Bertolt have the place set up for the party so we can just walk right on in when we get there!”

 

“Good! Levi, relay the message to the others.”

 

“On it.” Levi did as he was told, picking the walkie-talkie up as he spoke in it, repeating the words I had said.

 

5 minutes later we pulled into the driveway of our old Frat House, engines all shutting off simultaneously.

 

I opened the door, dragging Armin with me as I stepped out and stretched, pecking his cheek before running into the house with him.

 

“Reiner! Bert! We’re here! Let’s start the party before we leave in the morning!” I shouted, pulling out some cokes for both me and Armin since neither of us drunk alcohol.

 

“ _Danke_ , Alpha!” Armin graced, opening it up and taking a swig, giving off a giant sigh of content as he cooled down.

 

You take your suppressants this morning before we left, _Meine Liebe_?” I asked quietly in German, my birth language, raking my knuckles softly across his cheek.

 

“ _Ja,_ Alpha.” He answered back in the same language, making me beam with pride at the fluidity of the words.

 

“ _Oi_! Jäger! Arlert! Stop flirting and get your asses out here!” Jean called from the backyard, jumping in the pool seconds later.

 

“Shut up, _Pferdegesicht_!” I screamed back.

 

I started stripping, head full of threats I could throw at Jean, when I heard small whimpers and whines from behind. All motion stopped, heads swiveling towards the source.

 

I growled, noticing everyone was turned toward my mate. I took precaution, sweeping Armin up in my arms bridal-style and carried him off to our old room.

 

When we made it up the stairs and into the large suite, I laid him down on the bed and went in beside him, wrapping my arms possessively and protectively around his waist as I pulled him into my chest, muffling his tiny whimpers and cries.

 

“What happened to being on suppressants?” I asked gently, emotions getting the better of me.

 

“I-I don’t know. I to-took them this mor-morning! I promise! I don’t-don’t know what happened!” Armin was sobbing, and my Alpha was upset. We wanted nothing more than to see our little blonde fairy smiling again.

 

“Shh. It’s all right. I believe you. I am not mad at you, I promise. I’m just curious as to why your suppressants are not working like they should.” I soothed, rubbing our scent glands together to calm him down.

 

“Al-Alpha. Please. Tak-take the pain away.” he whined, grinding his pelvis against mine in search of relief and friction.

 

“Omega-” I choked, fighting back my need to mate him here and now.

 

“I-It’s okay Eren. I-I want this. This isn’t just instincts. I genuinely want this.” Armin reassured, looking up and pressing his lips against mine, eliciting a moan from my mouth.

 

“ _Scheisse,_ Armin. What the hell are you doing to me?”

 

I didn’t let him answer by slamming my lips back on his, flipping him on his back. He moaned into the kiss, back arching as he seeked the friction between our two bodies.

 

I slipped my hands under his shirt, pulling it off. I tweaked a nipple, pulling a delicious whine from his swollen, rosy lips parted slightly as they were nipped and sucked.

 

I trailed kisses down his jaw and throat, leaving a trail of love bites behind. I found his sweet spot, sucking gently before I gave in to his needy whimpers and bit deeply, drawing a little blood. I licked it clean, wiping saliva over it as I healed it, leaving a bite mark behind.

 

“Can-I-mark-you-too?” Armin asked between pants and whines.

 

I kissed back up to his mouth, looking him in the eyes as I said, “ _Na sicher_ ! Anything for you, _Meine kleine Fee_!” I replied, pulling back so he had complete access to my throat.

 

He latched to my throat, in search of my sweet spot and finding it seconds later, nipping it hard as he drew blood before cleaning it and applying healing saliva to the wound.

 

When it was closed, I went back and attacked his pink buds, drawing a cute, long moan from his puffy pink lips.

 

“Such a good boy. My good Omega. You a good Omega for your Alpha?” I asked, rolling a bud between my teeth as he whimpered, hands gripping at my forearms.

 

“ _J-ja_ , Alpha. I am a go-good bo-boy for you!” he cried, tensing. I quirked a brow, acknowledging his little kink for praise, making it a mental note to never forget.

 

My hand was cupping his hard erection inside his boxers. I slipped his jeans off, followed by his grey-blue boxers underneath.

 

“You absolutely sure, Army? You really want this? No regrets after?” I breathed, hovering over his navel.

 

“ _Ja,_ Alpha _. Ich will das zu sehr!._ ” he gasped, cock twitching with need as I bent to lick it.

 

I swirled my tongue, lapping up precum. Trailing kisses, I reached his hole, wet with slick. I lapped with my tongue greedily, moaning as the taste hit my taste buds. “You taste like honey and lavender _Meine Liebe_.”

 

I slipped my tongue in, sucking on the sweet molasses that greeted me happily.

 

“Eren~! Please! I need you! Now!” he demanded, wiggling against my mouth.

 

“ **Mm**.” I retracted, pulling up as I threw off my clothes and went up to capture Armin’s mouth in a hot kiss. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around my neck as he pulled me closer, my cock twitching between his ass cheeks. He wiggled, drawing a moan from my lips as I pulled away.

 

Lining up with his entrance, I pushed in, gentle as I knew this was our first time. He moaned, rolling his hips as I moved slowly in him.

 

“ **Hah!** _Beschleunigt! Bitte,_ Alpha _! Beschleunigt! Harter!”_ he pleaded, back arching and lips parted as he breathed heavily.

 

“ **Ngh!** As you- **ah!** -wish, _Fee_!” I complied, pulling my cock out till the tip was the only part in, and I slammed back in, hard enough to bruise.

 

I rolled my hips and pulled back out, thrusting back in a hard jerk, humming contently.

 

“ **Hah!** Yes! There! Please! Right there!”

 

I growled, cock swelling at the sound of my mates sultry voice as it came out in little whines every time I hit his prostate.

 

I flipped him on his knees, the new angle making it easier to hit the bundle of nerves. I wrapped my hand around his neglected erection, pumping as I moved faster inside him, listening to his soft purrs and whimpers.

 

“I-I'm clo-close, Alpha!” he cried, fists buried in the crisp black sheets, face deep in the maroon pillow.

 

“I- **hah!** -am r-right behind you- **ngh!** -Omega!” I answered back, ramming deeper into his tight, slick hole.

 

I felt my knot swell, my cock stiffen as my pace faltered, announcing my release is close. I sped up, both my hips and my hand, moaning as the length in my hand stiffened before releasing, white spurts of cum flying and landing on my hand, the sheet, and his chest and belly.

 

I growled one last time, thrusting deep into his womb before I came soon after, howling as I filled my fairy Omega up.

 

I panted, my brain clearing as I took in Armin’s red face, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy, lips parted in laboring breaths, cheeks pink with after-sex glow.

 

I rolled off him, pulling him against my chest as I waited for my knot to shrink before I decided to pull out.

 

“Eren.” Armin whispered, eyes closing in bliss. “ _Ich liebe dich_.”

  
“ **Mm** . _Ich liebe dich auch, Reizend._ ” I muttered back, arms finally opening to the sleep that called for both of us.

* * *

 


	2. Beach & Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach House here we come!
> 
> With everyone finally moving in with each other, life could not get any better!
> 
> Until they find out that the U-Haul full of their stuff was sent to an entire different city miles from Sina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Double checked my Translations and found out I actually got them right here so I will put translations with the German/Turkish/Japanese words.
> 
> P.S. Eren and Armin both know and speak fluently in German and Turkish.
> 
> P. P. S. one of the translations read differently so I put the referred one before the resulted one.
> 
> Ja - Yes!/Yeah!/I do!/Aye!/Yea!/Uh-huh!_German  
> Wenig Liebe - Little Love_German  
> Brauche - Need_German  
> Will - Want_German  
> Wo ist mein - Where is my_German  
> Bitte - Please_German  
> hilf mir - Help me_German  
> Ich bin hier - I am here_German  
> Ich bin genau hier - I am right here_German  
> Ich verlasse dich nicht - I did/do not leave you_German  
> Liebe - Love_German  
> Ich liebe dich - I love you_German  
> fick - fuck_German  
> Arschloch - Asshole_German  
> Arsch - Ass_German  
> mutter ficken - mother fucking_German  
> Scheisse - Shit_German  
> Danke - Thanks/Thank you_German  
> Gern geschehen - My pleasure_German  
> Hegen - Cherish_German  
> Schützen - Protect_German  
> Verwöhnen - Spoil_German  
> Bergwerk - Mine_German  
> Aşk - Love_Turkish  
> Beslemek - Cherish_Turkish  
> Koruyun - Protect_Turkish  
> Yağma - Spoil_Turkish  
> Mayın - Mine_Turkish

 

**_🌹Eren Yeager_ ** **_🌹_**

 

We woke up around _6:30 a.m._ , thanking the skies and seas we sent all our stuff in a U-Haul the day before with Mike.

 

“Alright! Who didn’t drink last night?” I called, looking around at all the sleepy, sullen faces around me. The only one I truly noticed was my mates since he was still in the middle of his heat.

 

“Me!” Three hands came up; Marco, Moblit, and Levi.

 

“Mn! Okay! You three pick a vehicle! Me and Armin will be in the back of the truck so I can help him keep his heat at bay till we get there!” I picked up mentioned Fairy and walked to the back of the truck, happy that I had littered blankets and pillows from everyone’s beds after they were woken.

 

“Alright. You and me will be all comfy back here, is that okay with you?” I peered in his baby-blue eyes, finding want in them, mine reflecting with the same intensity.

 

“ _Ja._ It’s fine, Alpha. As long as we go undisturbed and you are okay with it as well.” he whimpered back.

 

“Of course I am _Wenig Liebe_. Why  wouldn’t I be?”

 

I pecked his lips before I grabbed the walkie-talkie that was being handed through the sliding door in the back of the truck.

 

“Rogue here! I’m doing roll call so designated drivers all better report when called!” I waited a few minutes before continuing. “Okay! Red Prius! Who’s driving and give me names so I can check them off!” I grabbed the clipboard from Levi as he tossed back to me from the front.

 

“Freckled Jesus here! I have with me Horse Face, Potato Girl, Soldier, and Female Titan!” Marco’s voice rang out through the static.

 

“Alrighty! Blue Porsche! Who’s there?”

 

“Veteran here with Potato Girl, Strawberry, Impersonator, Blunter, Glasses, and Bronze!” Moblit’s voice staticked through the handheld radio.

 

“Alrighty! That means I have Strategist, Knight, Corporal, and Commander with me! We’re all here so let’s all hit the road and be there before 7:30!” I shut the radio off and threw it back through the window, turning my undivided attention to my whimpering mate, curled in a ball as Mikasa pulled the window cover down and turned the mirrors off of us for privacy.

 

“Alpha _. Brauche_ Alpha _. Will_ Alpha _? Wo ist mein_ Alpha _? Bitte_ Alpha _, hilf mir …_ ”

 

“ _Ich bin hier_ Omega _. Ich bin genau hier. Ich verlasse dich nicht._ ”

 

I nuzzled his scent gland, dragging my tongue up, a pheromone of scents wafting from the action.

 

“It hurts Alpha! Please make it stop hurting.”

 

Armin whimpered, hands pulling at my shirt as if telling me to take it off.  “I won’t do anything unless you 100% want it and it’s not just your heat talking.” I huffed, fighting the urge to strip him here and worship his body.

 

“I want it, Eren. Not just my Omega. Me, too. I want it too.”

 

I considered his words for a minute before leaning over and planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

 

“When we get there, I’ll take you straight to the bedroom. How does that sound?”

 

“Like a plan.” he whispered back, curling against my side as the beach house came into view.

 

“We’re there _Liebe_.” I whispered in his ear, one hand stroking his soft blonde, Fairy hair and the other rubbing soothing circles on his lower back.

 

We pulled in the driveway, all gazing the entire perimeter in search of the big red and white U-Haul that had been holding their belongings but not seeing a trace of it.

 

I retrieved the walkie-talkie, turning the radio on and speaking into the microphone.

 

“Houston we have a problem. It seems like our U-Haul has disappeared off the face of the Earth so anyone with Mike’s number please call him and find out the location of our stuff.”

 

Putting it back, I hopped out of the truck, Armin in my arms, and ran in the direction of the house, really glad that the house was already furnished.

 

I reached the bedroom we would be sharing and shut the door behind us, laying him in the bed gently as I closed the curtains and watched as my Fairy gathered all the sheets and the comforter on the bed before setting them in a pile on the floor, creating a nest. He grabbed the pillows and laid them down on top, stalking off into the bathroom closet to gather towels, adding them to the makeshift nest.

 

I chuckled lightly, crawling into the nest with my Omega and pulling him into my arms, nestling him into my chest as he purred. I undressed him, my clothes following his as I pulled him in a  hot kiss, tongues dancing for dominance but mine winning as the Omega moaned, arms wrapped tightly around my neck.

 

I pulled back gasping, trailing kisses down his jaw and across his scent gland, nibbling every now and then, leaving behind a small, blooming bruise. I nibbled his sweet spot, asking for permission to mark.

 

He mewled, making me growl as I lightly bit into his sweet spot, drawing little blood as I remarked him as mine.

 

I let him do the same, lovingly caressing his back as I made my way to his dripping hole. I circled his slick entrance before slowly entering, finger gliding softly against his walls until I found the spot that made him cry out.

 

“Eren! There! Oh-goddess! Right there! Please!”

 

I continued to stroke that one spot, tongues sliding down to play with his rosy pink nipples puckered from arousal.

 

He ground against me, mewling in pleasure as I continued to abuse his prostate.

 

I lowered myself till I was face-to-face with his wet hole, flicking a tongue out to lap it up. I slipped my tongue through the hole, stretching him out. I swallowed the juices that were leaking out, inhaling the sharp scent of Omega in heat.

 

“Eren~! I need you inside me! Please!”

 

Armin whimpered, fingers digging into my forearms as I flipped him onto his back, growling. My instincts were telling me to mate him, fuck him, impregnate him. And I was going to do everything in my power to let all that happen.

 

I pressed my lips to his in a deep kiss, slipping my tongue between parted lips and explored the deep, hot cavern as I lined my length with his drenched hole and buried myself to the hilt, swallowing all of the moans that vibrated from the small blondes swollen pink mouth.

 

He gasped, arching his back and, sadly, breaking the kiss.

 

I ground our hips together, groaning as I pulled out, leaving the head buried before I slammed back in, dragging a whine out of my Fairy’s throat.

 

I started thrusting faster, changing the pace from slow and steady to fast and jerky. My movements were somewhat panicked, my Alpha scared that he was hurting his...OUR...Omega, but it soon turned to relief when the blonde pulled me down for a chaste kiss of reassurance.

 

After that, I pulled back, flipping him onto his back, looking into his baby-blue eyes. I lifted his hips swinging his legs so his calves settled down on my shoulders, the new angle letting me hit his prostate with each thrust.

 

I growled louder, my knot starting to swell as I quickly approached my peak. He twitched around my cock, his own twitching as it bounced against his stomach. I grabbed a hold of it, stroking up and down as we both came closer and closer to our releases, his joining mine.

 

“Eren! Eren! I love you! Eren! _Ich liebe dich!_ ” Armin went from chanting my name, to saying “I love you!” over and over in German.

 

“I’m here Armin! I’m here! _Ich liebe dich!_ ” I repeated back, over and over, as I tensed and gasped, burying myself balls deep in his hot cavern, cumming my entire load in his tight, round ass, my knot swelling and stretching him open.

 

He came soon after, all over our chests, stomachs, and hands. Panting, I rolled us over, keeping him against my chest as we waited out the knot ensured to impregnate the Omega.

 

After a few silent minutes, I finally spoke up with a murmur.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Mn! I’m okay. Sore, but really good.”

 

“Good. As long as you aren’t upset.”

 

I rubbed my face in his Fairy soft hair, smiling lazily.

 

“Two days down. Five more to go. You gonna be okay?” I asked when my breath had finally evened out.

 

“Yeah. As long as you’re by my side, I’ll be just fine.” he murmured, drifting off into a heavy sleep.

 

I smiled and kissed his temple, following his dream self into the dark.

 

🌹🌹🌹

 

“What the hell are you doing in Trost!? You were supposed to drive down to the beach house 20 minutes from the University! Not some bullshit town four hours away!”

 

I woke up to yelling, having come downstairs to investigate only to find Jean screaming into the phone.

 

“Shut the _fick_ up _Arschloch_ . I have a huge _Arsch_ , _mutter ficken_ headache, I need to get some food and water upstairs for the next few days, and I don’t have the patience for your _Scheisse_ today. Now, what is going on with the U-Haul?” I asked, voice calm despite my pissy ass mood from being interrupted from my cuddle-with-Omega time, also shown through the string of curses spoken in German instead of English.

 

“Mike, the dumb ass, decided to drive four hours away, all the way to fucking Trost, with all of our clothes, and belongings.” came the snarky remark before he went back to talking, more silently, but still angrily, at the idiot blonde at the other end of the line.

 

I shrugged, not caring of the current situation, and walked into the kitchen, grabbed a box of in-case-an-Omega-gets-into-heat-emergency protein bars, two jugs of water, and disappeared back upstairs.

 

When I returned, Armin was wobbling out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist and toothbrush in his mouth as he rummaged through his drawers but huffing in defeat and throwing himself on the bed.

 

“I brought water and snacks!” I called out as I stepped in the room, catching him by slight surprise.

 

“ _Danke!_ I was getting really thirsty! And hungry!” Armin leaped on me, hugging my waist as the box and jug fell on the floor with a thump so I could catch him.

 

“ _Gern geschehen!_ ” I chuckled, releasing the silly Omega so I could retrieve the neglected jug and protein bars.

 

We ate five bars each and chugged a glass of cold water before we fell back into bed, cuddling as we waited for the next bout of heat to kick in. We laid there in the vicinity of their quiet bedroom, murmuring sweet nothings to each other, giving each other a small kiss of love every few sentences.

 

When his heat returned, I made love to him as slow as possible. The only thing my Alpha said was, “ _Love. Cherish. Protect. Spoil. Mine._ _Liebe_. _Hegen_. _Schützen_. _Verwöhnen. Bergwerk._ **_Aşk. Beslemek. Koruyun. Yağma. Mayın._** ”, repeating the words over and over in _English_ , _German_ , and **_Turkish_**.

 

After we made love, we spent the night resting.

 

The last few days were spent making love, fucking, eating most of protein bars, drinking the rest of the water, and sleeping.

 

On the last night, we made love one last time, slow and intimate. Not too fast or too rough. Just two lovers spending a night of solitude together before there days turn back to normal.

 

We hopped in the shower, basking in the warmth of the water, washing each other, lovingly getting to know each others bodies without the stress of the heat preventing us from such a tender moment.

 

We rinsed off, getting out and helping each other dry off. We slipped on some boxers and comfy pajama pants before laying in the bed, wrapping the lavender comforter, silently thanking Levi and his addictive cleaning problem for coming in here and cleaning the entire room before our shower ended.

 

We cuddled close together, smiles of bliss on our faces as we closed our eyes and drifted off to sleep, whispers of “I love you”s being the last thing heard throughout the room before all was still.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Translations*  
> ______________________________________  
> Danke - Thank you/Thanks  
> Meine Liebe - My Love  
> Ja, Alpha - Yes, Alpha  
> Pferdegesicht - Horse Face  
> Scheiße - Shit!/Fuck!  
> Meine kleine Fee - My Little Fairy  
> Mit meinem Leben - With my life  
> Schneller - Faster  
> Bitte, Alpha - Please, Alpha  
> Schwerer - Harder  
> Fee - Fairy  
> Ich liebe dich. - I love you.  
> Ich liebe dich auch, Liebes. - I love you, too, Love.


End file.
